fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario (Smash 5)
Lucario makes its third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Lucario utilizes powerful Aura techniques to smash around enemies and the most damage he gets; the stronger his attacks become. His Aura mechanics from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS largely remain the same without much changes. Aesthetically, Lucario's appearance is based off his Pokken Tournament model. Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Floats in mid-air and growls, emitting aura from his body. 8Up) *Stands on one foot and holds one hand in mid-air. (Right) *Lucario powers himself up while shouting. *Holds one hand forward and one behind its back. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Lucario holds out his fist as it pulsates with Aura. *''Lucario spreads out his hands and goes "Raaar!!" while Aura shoots around him.'' *''Lucario punches forward while Aura surrounds it.'' On Screen Appearance *Teleports on stage, floats for a second, gathers aura in its hands then lands. *''Lucario appears out of a thrown Pokeball and explodes with Aura energy.'' *''Riolu appears and then evolves into Lucario who goes "RAAAAA!"'' Victory Animations *Moves its paws in front of itself, then clasps them together, saying "The aura is with me!" *Aura pulsates out of its paws, then does a crane-like stance, saying "Behold the power of aura." *Moves its paw to its side while aura radiates off its body. *''Lucario closes his eyes as the camera spins behind it. It then opens its eyes and looks at the camera with an intense stare.'' *''Luario perform several Aura infused kicks, punches, and then look and give each other a high five.”'' *''Lucario gathers him energy together and then releases it one blast. He is glowing with Aura energy and he says "I have the Aura!"'' Losing Animation *Lucario is clapping with no expression while Aura is around his hands. *''Lucario is gritting his teeth and he is shaking his Aura-infused fist.'' *''Lucario is panting while Aura evaporates off from him.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix based the "Victory! Vs Trainer" from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Idle Poses *Moves arms in a circular motion. *Assumes a fighting stances. *''Lucario stretches by outstretching his arms.'' *''Punches twice forward slightly.' Trophies Lucario's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. '''Lucario' Unlock: Classic Mode Lucario (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Teal Lucario (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green Mummy Lucario Unlock: Boss Battle Console Master Lucario Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Lucario (Double Team) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Purple Lucario (Flash Cannon) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Grey Lucario (Red) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Lucario (Yellow) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Lucario (Down) Navy Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Cowboy Lucario Unlock: Complete a Wolf Character Challenge Mega Lucario Unlock: All Star Mode Aura Stork Unlock: Unlock all Lucario's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters